Jang-Mi Kasai
Android 17-2, born Jang-Mi Kasai, is the main protagonist of the fanfiction, Swallowtail. She is a human turned android by her father, Dr. Tsapture Kasai, a former partner to Dr.Gero. She is the daughter of Dr. Tsapture Kasai and Tamina Kasai, the sister to Raioh-Ken (Android 18-2), and the ex-girlfriend/girlfriend to Android 17. 'Overview' Concept and Creation "Jangmi" means "rose". "Kasai" means "fire" or "flare". Her full name (Jang-Mi Kasai) is mostly korean, ending with japanese. Appearance In her first appearance, her hair was long, silky, jet black, and went to the floor in length. Soon after her awakening, she cut off her hair claiming that it was nuisance. Trunks takes her and her brother, Raioh-Ken, to a barber where she has them give her a messy pixie and a 5 cent red headband which she claims to be lucky. She wears red, black, and white vest with a white tank top under it; a pair of black denim boot-cut jeans, and a pair of dark brown boots that she covers with her jean legs up to the boot's ankle. During the "Age of Silence" chapters, she wore her hair in a shoulder-length messy curly bob. She wore a black tunic with a red sash going across the waist and a pair of white capri pants. During the "Super Android Love" chapters, she wore her original pixie hairstyle. She wears a black camisole, a red see-through racerback cardigan, a pair of white boyfriend shorts, and a brown sandals. Personality Jang-Mi is known for her energetic, sarcastic personality and her love for being right and a good challenge (especially duelling with her brother, Raioh-Ken). She has a great way of seeing through people. In middle school, Jang-Mi was a very accomplished girl, she received A's and never tardy. 'Biography' Early Life Jang-Mi was homebirthed in West City, at 768 Stendoku St. She grew up on a estate owned by her grandfather, Perotto with her brother, Raioh-Ken. She was very close to her mother, Tamina, to the point that she always stayed behind her mother and was always seen two steps behind her. She always played with her brother and whenever her mother wasn't available, she'd go to Raioh-Ken and they would play all day until they fell asleep. One day, when Jang-Mi and Raioh-Ken were young, she was playing with Raioh-Ken in their mother's garden. Their father, Tsapture, tried to poke a needle with a strange red lique inside of it into Jang-Mi. She began to cry and scream, Raioh-Ken yelled at Tsapture and protect Jang-Mi from him on the grounds that his father was no longer his father anymore. Tamina came soon after Jang-Mi's cries, Tsapture left his children there in anger and fright. Adolescent Years A few years passed, Jang-Mi was a teenage girl going to middle school with her brother. She was very disliked by many girls in middle school because her brother, Raioh-Ken, was a known bad boy and a famous "bishounen" to the female student body. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with ki Category:Alternate Universe Category:Androids